


Teeny Bikini

by Omegatits



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, And roller skates, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom bottom Hwanwoong, Hwanwoong wears a bikini, M/M, Public Sex, Sub top Dongju, condom use, have fun! I sure did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatits/pseuds/Omegatits
Summary: The two rode down the boardwalk leisurely, enjoying the wind in their hair and the smell of sea salt clinging to the humid air. Dongju’s eyes lingered over the curve of the smaller man’s back - took in the way his shorts hugged his waist and the strings of his tiny top dangled over his spine. From behind, Hwanwoong’s back was shaded from the sun, and Dongju could easily make out the tan lines forming on his skin.
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Teeny Bikini

**Author's Note:**

> Song recommendation? Girls in Bikinis :D

“If Hwanwoong wears a bikini is it a Wikini or a Boongie?” 

An elbow slammed into the back of Keonhee’s head - knocking his head down into the cup of shaved ice he held in one hand. The gag he made from the spoon being knocked back in his throat made Dongju chuckle around his own spoon. “Oops, Sorry Keonhee,” Hwanwoong cooed, reaching between the two men to dig into the backpack Dongju had brought with him. 

Keonhee rubbed the tender spot and muttered,” I’m sure you are. How long are you guys planning on staying out here?”

“Until I get tired?” Hwanwoong stood back upright, twisting his ankles inward slightly to rock slowly back and forth. He handed Dongju a tube of sunscreen. “Why? You got some place to be?”

Keonhee shrugged, chewing and sucking on a spoonful of ice. “Kinda? Yonghoon asked if I would help him set up for their busking event.”

“Oh shit, that’s today,” Dongju hissed, squeezing the bottle of thick sunscreen into his hand. He’d completely forgot that was planned. The second Hwanwoong had asked him if he wanted to go skating with him that morning, all prior plans slipped his mind. All he wanted was to watch the man ride down the boardwalk in his pastel blue and pink skates. In his defense, who wouldn’t want to watch it?

He started lathering at Hwanwoong’s hips. His fingers massaged the cream into his tanned skin, traveling from his hips, up his stomach, and up to the strings and small triangles covering Hwanwoong’s nipples. The bikini top was a tie dyed marble of pastel pink and blue. One of Dongju’s favorite tops he skater wore. It matched the mismatched pink and blue thigh highs squeezing his thighs. Keonhee cleared his throat, pulling Dongju’s attention back to the other man. “I think I’m gonna just go look for them. You want me to tell your brother you’ll be there, ooor-”

“Probably,” Hwanwoong purred - his arms rose up accentuating the line of his exposed torso and bringing Dongju’s attention back to his tits.

“Don’t be late, or I’m gonna tell him you ditched him for a bikini top.”

“He’ll understand,” Dongju laughed. 

The two rode down the boardwalk leisurely, enjoying the wind in their hair and the smell of sea salt clinging to the humid air. Dongju’s feet tilted on his board, moving himself out of the way of oncoming foot traffic, and putting him directly behind Hwanwoong. His eyes lingered over the curve of the smaller man’s back - took in the way his shorts hugged his waist and the strings of his tiny top dangled over his spine. From behind, Hwanwoong’s back was shaded from the sun, and Dongju could easily make out the tan lines forming on his skin. 

As the skater kicked his legs out, Dongju watched his thighs flex and the hug of his mismatched pastel thigh highs squeeze. Mouthwatering. What he would give to get those thighs around his head so he could leave dark bruising bites into the muscle. 

Hwanwoong’s voice shouting over his shoulder to Dongju as they rode pulled him from the next thought coming in about his socks. “You good if we stop? I gotta take a break.”

Pushing off the sidewalk to boost himself next to Hwanwoong, Dongju replied, “Yeah. Of course? Where at?”

“Thanks for this. That drink went right through me,” Hwanwoong purred. 

Their backs were pressed together, Dongju supporting the man as he tugged his shorts down around his thighs. He closed his eyes when he heard Hwanwoong start - the hot steady stream echoing in the empty bathroom. It’s not the first time they’ve pissed together. Likely wouldn’t be the last either. However, in their position Dongju could feel just how small Hwanwoong was against his back - his head leaned back to rest between Dongju’s shoulder blades and sent his mind completely on what he couldn’t see. Hwanwoong’s hand holding his cock gently, the hug of his tight shorts squished around thick skater thighs. In an attempt to not focus on the sound of Hwanwoong peeing, it’s all Dongju could think about when left alone to his thoughts.

Hwanwoong bounced - the sound of piss ending - and then cleared his throat. “Hey.” Dongju turned his head slightly, just to let Hwanwoong know he was listening. “Help me out?”

Dongju dropped his backpack and turned to face Hwanwoong. His little space buns reached the top of Dongju’s chin. “Get me a square? And clean me off. Don’t wanna dirty the bottoms,” he explained, a cheeky smile gracing his face. Dongju bent over, grabbing a square of toilet paper as requested, and then stood flush with Hwanwoong’s back.

Looking over the shorter man’s shoulder, Dongju took Hwanwoong’s cock in both his hands. He wiped the tip clean, tossed the soiled paper in the toilet, and then gently rubbed the soft head between his fingertips. Hwanwoong swallowed hard, but made no noise otherwise. They both watched intently as his cock twitched and stiffened in Dongju’s hands. 

“Pervert,” Was the first thing Hwanwoong whispered. He licked his lips after and reached behind him to grab at the denim hugging Dongju’s legs. No denying it. But, the jab wasn’t only aimed at Dongju. It had been aimed at both of them. 

With Hwanwoong’s hands on his thighs, Dongju rocked forward, giving a short little rut of his clothed cock against the soft squish of Hwanwoong’s ass. Unfortunately for both, the skates gave at the little movement, and sent both forward. “Oh, shi-”

Their hand’s scrambled, Dongju grabbing Hwanwoong by his waist, and Hwanwoong bracing himself on the toilet lid - bent over and feet still moving as they rolled against the concrete floor. Both held their breath for a second. Waiting to confirm they each were steady. Their laughter echoed through the otherwise empty bathroom. 

Dongju half expected Hwanwoong to try and stand upright again, now that he wasn’t being folded by his boyfriend. But, the skater just wiggled his hips and rocked back against Dongju. Chased the friction he’d been expecting initially before his skates threw them both off. “C’mon, baby. Don’t get all shy on me now?” Dongju’s mouth watered. He dipped his hand back down between Hwanwoong’s legs - stroked his stiffened cock.

Stabilized with his knees against the toilet’s seat, Hwanwoong bucked his hips slowly into Dongju’s fist. His breathing came out in little gasps, not full moans. Dongju wanted to change that - wanted to hear the smaller man struggling to hold back his voice. With his free hand, he unzipped his pants and shimmied until his jeans sat just under his ass, freeing his erection to the humid air. 

“Wait, wait-” Dongju froze, fingers wrapped around himself loosely. “Condom. We need a condom.”

Condom. Yes. He whipped around to go digging through his backpack and left Hwanwoong hanging over the toilet. “Dongju.” He ignored it, digging through the mess in his bag. “Dongju.” Maybe there was one in his wallet? Surely he had one on him. “Dongju, I’ve got one,” Hwanwoong chuckled. Dongju looked back and sure enough, Hwanwoong held two little packets between his fingers. A condom, and lube.

“Where the hell were you keeping those?” Dongju stood back up and reached out for the little foils. 

“My secret,” He teased. 

Bending back over - Dongju had the perfect view of his ass. He spread Hwanwoong's ass, giving him room to squeeze the packet of lube on his crack and watch it slowly glide down to the tight hole. “Gonna, just look at my ass all day, baby? Or are you thinking of actually fucking me today?” Dongju flushed and rolled on the condom and pressed his cockhead to Hwanwoong’s hole. 

The skater hissed, feeling a moment of pain as he stretched around his boyfriends girth. Still Dongju pushed deeper, taking it slower for Hwanwoong to adjust to. It was slow, unil Dongju breached depper, and then the glide came easy. “Fuck, yo-you’re so thick,” hissed the smaller. 

“You ready?”

“Sl-slow.. Just for a second baby.” 

As requested, Dongju started slowly. His eyes lingered where the two met and watched Hwanwoong stretch around his girth. Watched as he pulled back and then thrust back in - Hwanwoong’s hole clenching around him. He whined. Hwanwoong smiled at the noise and twisted at his hips, trying to get a look back at Dongju’s expression from over his shoulder. 

“-s that feel good, baby?” Hwanwoong asked. Dongju followed it up with a little harder of a thrust. The skates pushed Hwanwoong forward, and both braced themselves quickly, remembering again that Hwanwoong was on wheels. “Oops, a little eager?” 

Dongju nodded and whined, “Mhmm.”

Hwanwoong chuckled and pulled his feet together. He made a little T cross with his skates - blocking one foot from moving forward and keeping his feet from rocking with each thrust into him. But behind him Dongju could only focus on the feeling of Hwanwoong’s walls squeezing him tighter. “F-fuck,” He gasped and blushed when Hwanwoong again chuckled. 

Chasing how Hwanwoong’s insides squeezed his cock, Dongju gripped his hips a little tighter, and fucked harder into the tiny body beneath him. 

“B-babe-” Hwanwoong choked as the pace picked up. Dongju huffed and curled over Hwanwoong’s back - he pressed his forehead to the sweat slicked skin between his shoulder blades. His hips moved fast, easily throwing Hwanwoong into his own stuttering moans. “F-fuck baby, you… fuck.”

Pastel painted nails clawed the porcelain tank lid, finding no real grip to it as Hwanwoong attempted to steady himself. The slap of Dongju roughly fucking him, pushed him forward. Knocked him nearly off his balance. Dongju only felt as each of his thrusts rocked into Hwanwoong, the smaller man arched away from him. Dongju didn’t let up, horny and wound up, he couldn’t stop. “Fuck.. that’s it, baby. Fuck me - fill me up. Wanna be able to f… Fuck -feel you.” 

The words brought urgency to Dongju who was panting heavily on Hwanwoong’s shoulder blades. His hips stuttered, losing their rhythm and he chased the heat pooling in his gut. “I-i’m gonna cum.. Mmm, Please, can I cum?” He asked, sounding frantic in the cry. 

“Yes. Yes, you can cum,” Hwanwoong granted. With the permission, Dongju did, filling the condom as his hips jerked and bucked through his orgasm. 

Hwanwoong slowed his breathing, calming himself down while he rested his head on his forearms. Dongju pulled out holding the condom around his softening cock. 

“Feel better?” Hwanwoong asked. He stood slowly, arms raised above his head and stretching his back out. 

Dongju tied off the condom and tossed it into a small bin behind the toilet. He then leaned in and wrapped his arms around Hwanwoong’s chest. He purred, “Yeah. Thank you, Woongie.”

“I’m glad,” Hwanwoong tilted his head and pressed a kiss to Dongju’s cheek. “But you’re not done yet beautiful.” He twisted in Dongju’s arms, faced the man and tilted his head. “Or were you planning on not getting me off, like a spoiled brat?”

Red lit up Dongju’s cheeks, and he turned his eyes down to Hwanwoong - still hard and now leaking and red from its neglect. 

“On your knees.” Dongju dropped without a fight - a more familiar position for the both of them. His hands lingered over the thigh highs squeezing Hwanwoong’s legs. Fingers tucked into the elastic bands and tugged at them before wrapping around the back of his legs.

Fingers carded through Dongju’s fluffy hair. Pulled the man higher up on his knees with the grip he had in his hair. “Open, Princess.”

Tongue out, Dongju opened up immediately. Hwanwoong pressed his cocked down on Dongju’s warm, wet tongue and rocked his hips forward. Dongju lightly sucked, more focused on keeping his tongue out and mouth open. The hand still in his hair pulled his head in with Hwanwoong’s hips. 

Looking up, Dongju watched Hwanwoong push up the thin fabric covering his nipples, bunching it up around his armpits. He cupped his flat tit - rubbed the rough pads of his fingers over his hard nipples - teasing himself with the extra attention while Dongju. If Dongju hadn’t been holding most of Hwanwoong’s weight in his hands, Hwanwoong was sure the younger would be playing with his chest while he sucked his cock.

It didn’t take much, already worn and fucked open, for Hwanwoong to reach his climax. When he did he pushed Dongju’s mouth off him and stroked his cock over his swollen red lips. Ropes of cum littered the man’s face from his long eyelashes to his plush lips. It suited him. 

Hwanwoong rubbed a wet paper towel over Dongju’s cheeks, riding his face of messy proof of their spent afternoon. Dongju held still for the most part, just happy to have two handfuls of Hwanwoong’s ass and the small man between his thighs while he sat on the bathroom sink. 

“You’re spoiled,” Hwanwoong cooed.

“I wonder who does it,” Dongju teased back. Hwanwoong gave his cheek a light pinch and Dongju in playful pain. “Ow, ow, ow! Okay. I get it.”

Once cleaned off Hwanwoong planted a quick peck on Dongju’s lips and gave his back a little pat. “C’mon, we need to go find the others or your brother is gonna have my head.”

Hwanwoong left the bathroom first, rolling out on his skates. Dongju walked a few paces behind him, skateboard under his arm, watching the man glide across the ground with practiced skill.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for humoring me in this spur of the moment wreck I made myself over this idea. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it! let me know! I love comments, and happily accept kudos. 
> 
> And, if you're not a minor feel free to reach out to me on Twitter (Omegatits) for some more feral goodies. (Please have your age in your bio to be let in, it is a locked account)


End file.
